


Eye for an Eye

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Orphan Black [48]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Dark, F/F, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Season/Series 02, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This will only hurt for a moment.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye for an Eye

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Delphine/Rachel - "please don't cry."

“I must admit, Delphine,” Rachel purred, her languid accent oozing into the dark room, “you keep surprising me.  I thought you were the type to stay gone.”

Delphine jerked against her restraints for the hundredth time, her wrists long past aching.  “Did you really think I’d stay away from Cosima?”  Her eyes were blindfolded but they didn’t gag her; she could still hurt Rachel.  “Do you really think I’m that _afraid_ of you?”

Rachel laughed—a cold, hard sound.  “It looks like someone finally grew a backbone in Germany.”  Her voice drifted closer and Delphine flinched.  “Things have changed, Delphine.  You cannot see me, and I suppose that’s for the best.  But Cosima caused me grievous harm.”

Delphine let a smile cross her lips for a second before she felt Rachel’s cold hand on her neck.  “Such a lovely girl.  I can see how Cosima could love you.”  Her hand shook, like she was afraid to touch Delphine, like she was afraid to get too close.  Delphine knew the feeling.  “Please, try not to cry.  This will only hurt for a moment.”

“What are you—“ Delphine whispered, but Rachel hushed her.

“So lovely,” Rachel murmured, lips against Delphine’s neck.  Delphine heard the unmistakable snick of a scalpel against skin only a millisecond before she screamed.


End file.
